livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tamarie (Aura)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Sorcerer (Celestial) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: NG (Lawful tendencies) Languages: Celestial, Elven, Northern Isle, Low Landellian Deities: Pantheist (good aligned deities only) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Return to Boar's Ridge Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 7 = + CON (1) + FC (0) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19/x2, Special: P, 80' range inc. Dagger(m): Attack: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19/x2, Special: P or S Dagger(t): Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19/x2, Special: P, 10' range inc. Racial Features Favored Class: Sorcerer (+1 Skill Pt) Ability Adjustments: +2 to One Ability Score Size: Medium Speed: Normal (30') Low-light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Keen Senses: Receives a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Arcane Training: Can use sorcerer spell trigger and spell completion items as if one level higher. Adaptability: Receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. Elf Blood: Counts as both an Elf and a Human for any race related effect. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against Enchantment spells and effects. Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple weapons. Not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Eschew Materials: Gains Eshew Materials as a bonus feat at 1st level. Cantrips: Learns a number of cantrips, or level 0 spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Spells: Casts arcane spells drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. Can cast any spell known without preparing it ahead of time. Must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spell level to learn a spell. Saving Throw DC is 10 + spell level + Charisma Modifier. May only cast a certain number of spells each day as determine by level, and gains bonus spells for high Charisma. (Note: Tamarie can sing or speak her spells, although she vastly prefers to sing them.) Bloodline: Celestial Class Skill: Heal Bonus Spells: none Bonus Feats: none Arcana: Creatures summoned by the casting of a spell from the summoning sub school gain DR/evil equal to 1/2 sorcerer level (minimum 1). Does not stack with any DR the creature might have. Heavenly Fire(sp): Can unleash a ray of heavenly fire. Standard action, range 30 feet, attack is ranged touch. Deals 1d4 + 1/2 sorcerer levels divine damage to evil creatures (not subject to immunity or energy resistance) or healing to good creatures. (A creature cannot be healed by Heavenly Fire more than once per day.) Can use this ability 3 + Charisma modifier times per day. Feats Still Spell (1st level): Can cast spells without moving. A stilled spell can be cast with no somatic components. Spells without somatic components are not effected. A stilled spell uses up a spell slot one level higher than the spell's actual level. Skill Focus (Half-Elf): Is particularly adept in the skill Perform. Gets a +3 bonus on all checks involving Perform. The bonus increases to +6 with 10 or more ranks in Perform. Eschew Materials (Sorcerer): Can cast any spell with a minor material component (1 gp or less) without needing that component. The casting of the spell still provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. Material components costing greater than 1 gp are still required. Traits Talented (Social): A natural virtuoso musician. Gain a +1 trait bonus in Perform (song), and Perform is always a class skill. Focused Mind (Magic): Childhood was dominated by academic lessons. Gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. (total = +7) Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. * Most (usable untrained) skills were removed. Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Sorcerer) Skill Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 DEX(+2) -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 * INT(+1) +0 Bluff +4 0 * CHA(+4) +0 Climb +0 0 0 STR(+0) -0 +0 Craft () +1 0 * INT(+1) +0 Diplomacy +4 0 0 CHA(+4) +0 Disguise +4 0 0 CHA(+4) +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 DEX(+2) -0 +0 Fly +2 0 * DEX(+2) -0 +0 Handle Animal +4 0 0 CHA(+4) +0 Heal +4 1 3 WIS(+0) +0 Intimidate +4 0 * CHA(+4) +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 1 3 INT(+1) +0 Linguistics 0 0 INT(+1) +0 Perception +2 0 0 WIS(+0) +2 Racial Perform (Song) +12 1 3 CHA(+4) +1 Talented, +3 Skill Focus Profession () +0 0 * WIS(+0) +0 Ride +2 0 * DEX(+2) -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 WIS(+0) +0 Spellcraft +5 1 3 INT(+1) +0 Stealth +2 0 0 DEX(+2) -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 WIS(+0) +0 Swim +0 0 0 STR(+0) -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * CHA(+4) +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (DC 14) Level 1 (DC 15, 4/day) * Daze * Mage Armor * Detect Magic * Magic Missile * Light * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Weapon (Dagger) 2 gp 1 lb Weapon (Light Crossbow) 35 gp 4 lb Ammo (10 bolts) NT gp 1 lb Belt Pouch NT gp 0.5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Waterproof Bag NT gp 0.5 lb Scroll Case NT gp 0.5 lb Ink (1 oz vial) 8 gp 0 lb 2 Inkpens NT gp 0 lb Paper (10 sheets) NT gp 0 lb Bedroll NT gp 5 lb Flint and Steel NT gp 0 lb Candles (4) NT gp 0 lb Waterskin (filled) NT gp 4 lb Trail Rations (2 days) NT gp 2 lb Chalk (10 pcs) NT gp 0 lb Grooming Kit NT gp 2 lb Hammer NT gp 2 lb Pitons (2) NT gp 1 lb Mess Kit NT gp 1 lb Torches (2) NT gp 2 lb Sack NT gp 0.5 lb = Totals: 47 gp 29 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 3 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -47 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: cost of living (average): -100 gp none Coinage: 3 gp Details Size: medium Gender: female Age: 24 Height: 5'3" Weight: 105 lbs Hair Color: dark brunette Eye Color: golden yellow Skin Color: fair to medium Appearance: Tamarie is a smallish half-elven woman, the shortest of her clan. She is well muscled for her size and as strong as the average adult male human. Her most striking feature is her narrow, golden yellow eyes, which immediately demand notice. Her face is marked with a series of light freckles across her cheeks and wider-than-average nose. Her smile is marked with slightly larger than average incisors, and her ears are also prominent, as large as any elf's. Each of her ears has a curious tuft of dark hair or fur on the inside, and her arms and legs bear similarly dark hair compared to most elf and half elf women. Demeanor: Tamarie is friendly, unassuming, loyal and intensely group oriented. However, because she projects this in a quiet way, somewhat downcast and morose, her genuine desire to help others can leave them feeling uneasy about her. Tamarie has a natural curiosity, sometimes taking extra time to investigate her environment, placing value on all her sense. For example, when eating, she sniffs her food intently, even though she rarely rejects food for quality reasons. One of Tamarie's unusual characteristics is she often crosses magical and musical terms, using them interchangeably. For example, if she says 'song', she may be speaking literally or, possibly, talking about a magical spell. Expresses herself through non-linguistic sounds, sometimes musical, but sometimes simple expressions such as yelps, growls and the occasional whine. Voice: Tamarie is a lyric mezzo-soprano with a voice quality that can be best described as smooth and sensitive, underwritten with a naturally sad or morose tone. She is gifted with somewhat expanded vocal range and more power than other singers in the same range. Accent: Tamarie speaks in a soft tone uncharacteristic of her powerful singing voice. When speaking Elven, Northern Isle or Low Landellian, native speakers may notice a faint, difficult to place accent with a lilting, musical quality. Background Tamarie Lyssa Genaux was born to half elf parents on the pluralistic Illi Esse. Her birthplace, the town of Corelau is located close to an unnatural light beam that shines even in the night, generally understood to be part of the positive Moral Path. Not surprisingly, the citizens are often influenced by this magic, and worship of the gods of good is the norm. The bloodlines of Illi Esse are so mixed that few are aware of just where outsider blood comes from, but nobody is surprised when children are born bearing signs of such influence. So when Tamarie began to take on a somewhat feral appearance upon reaching puberty, nobody seemed to mind, but just rather treated it as a fact of life. Although physically fit, Tamarie was the smallest of her clan and immediately seen as unlikely to excel in any particularly physical profession or craft. She was enrolled in the local magical college, where her studies were, sadly, met with considerable difficulty. The simple fact was that Tamarie was bright, but simply not as brilliant was serious wizard candidates needed to be. She studied and practiced, but things went slowly, at best. In the midst of her studies in magic her stories of odd encounters with a 'muse' in her dreams became more commonplace. Few treated her stories as anything more than entertaining dreams, including herself. However, when she began to acquire an innate understanding of music and the Celestial language, reconsidering became necessary. Tamarie's instructors, sensing a raw talent incompatible with the stringent discipline of a wizard and released her to a more freeform style of studies. She was allowed to develop on her own, consulting mentors as she developed questions. Given this new opportunity, the student quickly began to mix music and magic, and distilled her first spell from a song originally sung in the Celestial language. Although she would never 'graduate' from the school, by the time she left, nobody could deny the valuable information she learned there. Her magic now developing independently, Tamarie's dreams shifted in nature, making it seem she was called to a faraway place. The development of her music had led her to respect the value of her dreams, and with a tear in her eye, she left her family and took the Celestial Gate to begin her journey. As Tamarie came over the hill, she looked upon Venza, City of Glass, set upon an island. Well, she thought. The place had one thing going for it… Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (04/13/2014) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (04/15/2014) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Return to Boar's Ridge Category:Approved Characters